Legendary Pokémon
Legendary Pokémon are types of Pokémon species that appear in every Pokémon video game. They are rare Pokémon that are not only hard to catch, but can also be hard to find. Each game has a certain amount of Legendary Pokémon, with Pokémon Diamond and Pearl having the most (a whopping 14). Usually, the cover mascot for a Pokémon video game is a Legendary, however some games such as Pokémon Red Version and Pokémon LeafGreen feature the final evolved form of a starter Pokémon. The legendary Pokémon The following is a list of all of the 34 different legendary Pokémon, and which generation they stared in. Generation I Legendary Pokémon *Articuno - One of the three legendary bird Pokémon, this one's type being ice. *Zapdos - One of the three legendary bird Pokémon, this one's type being electricity. *Moltres - One of the three legendary bird Pokémon, this one's type being fire. *Mewtwo - An altered clone of Mew that can be found in the Cerulean Cave. In Generation I, it was more powerful than any other Pokémon. *Mew - A psychic Pokémon told about in an ancient legend. Though it was mentioned ever since Generation I video games, you could only catch in in Pokémon Emerald via a special card. Mew is thought to be the origin of all Pokémon life by many scholars because of its ability to learn any taught moves. Generation II Legendary Pokémon *Suicune - One of the three legendary beast Pokémon, this one's type being ice. *Entei - One of the three legendary beast Pokémon, this one's type being fire. *Raikou - One of the three legendary beat Pokémon, this one's type being electricity. *Ho-oh - The guardian of the skies, and one of the two generation II bird Pokémon. *Lugia - The guardian of the seas, and one of the two generation II bird Pokémon. *Celebi - A Pokémon species that has the ability to travel through time. Generation III Legendary Pokémon *Regirock - One of the three legendary Regis Pokémon, this one's type being rock. *Regice - One of the three legendary Regis Pokémon, this one's type being ice. *Registeel - One of the three legendary Regis Pokémon, this one's type being steel. *Latias - One of the two legendary Eon Pokémon. *Latios - One of the two legendary Eon Pokémon. *Kyogre - An oceanic beast who has the ability to expand the seas of the world by droping constant rain. The species is the mascot of the video game Pokémon Sapphire. *Groudon - A land beast who has the ability to expand the land and create a constant and bright sunlight. It is the mascot of the video game Pokémon Ruby. *Rayquaza - A dragon-like beast associated with the sky, who can calm strong weathers. *Jirachi - A Pokémon said to appear very rarely, and with the ability to grant a wish to anyone who asks for it. *Deoxys - A virus that came from space and can alter its DNA. Generation IV Legendary Pokémon *Uxie - One of the three pixie trio. This one is associated with the knowledge. *Zelf -One of the three pixie trio. This one is associated with emotions. *Mesprit - One of the three pixie trio. This one is associated with willpower. *Dialga - The version mascot of Pokémon Diamond. It is associated with the creation of time and was one of the two Pokémon first created by Arceus, along with Palkia. *Palkia - The version mascot of Pokémon Pearl. It is said it was the responsible of the creation of the space. *Heatran - A Pokémon found in Stark Mountain, linked to fire and volcanoes. *Regigigas - A giant Pokémon leader of the Generation III Regi trio. *Giratina - A Pokémon that lives in a dimension reverse of ours. It is normally found in ancient graveyards. *Cresselia - A Pokémon said to be able to extinguish nightmares. It lies in Full Moon Island, but starts roaming once it is found by someone. *Phione - A Pokémon only obtained by breeding a Manaphy and a Ditto. It appears to be the pre-evolution of Manaphy because of the breeding system, but there is no way to evolve it to Manaphy yet, however. *Manaphy - The "prince of the sea". It is notable for being the only legendary Pokémon able to breed and hatch from an egg, aside from it's baby form, Phione. *Darkrai - A Pokémon that can cause nightmares to people and Pokémon and even trap them in their dreams. Despite being an event Pokémon, it is mentioned in the game sometimes. *Shaymin - A legend associated with flowers and nature in general. It lives in a secret garden known as the Flower Paradise. *Arceus - The supposed god of all Pokémon, creator of the Sinnoh region, and who divided its powers in plates found across the region. * Category:Pokémon